


【蝙绿】无足之雀

by QiuOmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: After a one night stand, Fluff, Gen, chat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuOmg/pseuds/QiuOmg
Summary: “你知道这只是个一夜情，对吧？”“我当然知道，spooky，这就是我想要的。”
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【蝙绿】无足之雀

沙漠中一无所有,一无所有非人之所求也*。

—————————

“你看，”哈尔慵懒的躺在他身边，认真的说到。  
他们都终于在大汗淋漓的相互撕咬、缠绵后又穿回了裤子，横七竖八的躺在床上。这一切都源于一场在联盟成员看来早已习以为常的争吵，而事情最后发展到这个地步显然是他俩都始料未及的。有些诡异，但又好像这一切本该如此。  
阿尔弗雷德不知道打哪儿钻了出来，四仰八叉的睡在哈尔身边，无意识的吐着舌头。幽黄的灯光下哈尔原本暖棕色的眼睛黑得深不见底，布鲁斯感觉自己能从这双眼睛里看到他整日为之奔波奋斗的宇宙深空。  
“这就是为什么我们俩个永远都不对付。你总是在质疑，而我总是坚信不疑。”  
“没想到你还这么有诗情画意。”布鲁斯哼了一声。  
“说到底，布鲁斯，我也不是个傻子。”哈尔扬起嘴角。  
“你这张嘴总是停不下来，是吗？”有那么一刻布鲁斯确信他看到哈尔嘴角勾起的一抹邪恶的坏笑，该死，他可不是在讲什么荤段子。但所幸哈尔脸上很快又挂回了那熟悉的、懒洋洋的微笑。“这叫适当娱乐，布鲁斯，当你整日在黑暗幽静的宇宙超越光速时，相信我，你会用得上它的。”  
“我以为你们灯侠都是无所畏惧的。”  
“我当然是。”他听见哈尔不满的说道：“我只是讨厌无聊。哪怕是用超光速飞行，宇宙还是太大了。”  
布鲁斯望着天花板，想象中哈尔渺小的身影闪烁着点点色光，穿梭在宇宙之中，宇宙的黑太过于浓稠与压抑，张牙舞爪的试图吞没每一缕光，而无数的威胁藏匿于其中，蠢蠢欲动。  
（“宇宙最美妙的地方就在于，”在布鲁斯站在瞭望塔那拥有全世界最坚实的落地窗前审视宇宙时，哈尔路过他身边，同样注视着那片点缀着繁星的黑暗，他的眼睛弯弯的，带着面罩也藏不住的笑意：“她包容一切。”）  
“总有一天你不会再回来了，对吗？”布鲁斯突然问道。  
他不明白自己为什么会这样问。  
哈尔愣了一下，他显然也没有预料到布鲁斯会问出这个问题：“你指哪里？”  
“地球。”布鲁斯注视着他。哈尔的脸闪过一丝错愕，然后是沉默。  
（“哈尔，嗝，甜心，如果哪一天你终于不满足于要靠陆地才能行走的生活时，记得多回地球上来看看我和黛娜。”布鲁斯和克拉克与黛安娜坐在不远处闲聊，看着奥利醉醺醺的试图隔空去够离他半臂远的酒瓶，黛娜一边将他的手拍到一旁，一边开玩笑的表示受不了自己丈夫与哈尔如此之gay的对话，而哈尔则一边扶着奥利防止他摔到地上砸坏自己的脑袋，一边开玩笑的指责黛娜有恐同倾向。周围的联盟成员都哈哈大笑。）  
“你知道吗？绿灯侠的平均任职寿命只有4.5年———能活到第五个年头的都算是老兵，所以———我从来没有考虑过这么长远。”哈尔抚摸着阿尔弗雷德慢慢的说到，声音轻松而平静，仿佛在述说一个显而易见的事实。当然了，这的确就是事实。  
“你没有你自己的生活，”布鲁斯（无视掉哈尔“又他妈来这一套”的嘟囔）指出，绕过这有关寿命的话题。  
这个话题总不在他们的讨论范围之内，他俩都明白，应该说联盟中的每个人都明白，当他们选择站出来、挡在所有无辜者身前的时候，子弹注定会最先穿透他们的身体。他们中的绝大多数人都清楚自己很有可能不会有机会死于癌症，或是躺在床上，寿终正寝。  
也并不是所有人都像他眼前这个面带微笑的棕发男人一样不畏死亡，只是当时机来临时，他们每一个人都太过高尚，太过无私，以至于他们能轻易的克服恐惧，自愿拥抱死亡。  
布鲁斯继续道：“应该来说，你在地球上已经快没有了你自己的生活，你总是和卡萝分分合合，你的生活在军团，在宇宙中心，地球对你来说不过是一个后花园，一个让你休整的地方，你凭借你的意志来，你凭借你的意志去，你会待在这颗泥球上，但都是暂时的，等到时机来临，你又会离开，你永远不会多做停留，现在不会，未来也不会。”他看向枕边的男人。  
哈尔若有所思的注视着天花板，难得的安静。  
布鲁斯曾经听说过一种没有腿的鸟，它一生都在不停飞行，永远不做停留，永不着地，当它着地时，便是它生命的尽头。  
“0563扇区有一颗星球叫做泽森星球，”哈尔突然开口说到，布鲁斯不明白哈尔为什么要讲起他在宇宙间的见闻。“星球上有一片永不熄灭与干涸的火海，所有的生命都生活在那片火海里，原住民像一条条小鱼一样在火海中畅游，他们的语言像他们本身一样虚无，那里有最耀眼的艳阳；宇宙的另一端有一颗叫文图拉的星球，那儿就像一个巨大的拉斯维加斯，而整一个星球都是赌场；在2814扇区的阿斯莫拉星上我会穿着古典铠甲与身披绿鳞的恶龙搏斗，它吐出来烈焰可以熔化万物；有一个宇宙里有一种可爱的毛茸茸的小生物，它们能发出令人放松的声音，而你如果给它们一点食物它们就能迅速繁殖，直到把所有东西都吃完，那个宇宙的人们叫它叫tribble*；呼佩瑞亚-3是一个覆盖电路的AI星球，比起莫戈的不善社交来讲他风趣幽默得多；3号集群世界里的增殖生物看到牛油果酱时会有像猫一样的唇裂反应；康德啤酒的味道喝起来像是童年时已经停产了的跳跳糖，而有一个奇怪星球上长得像食物的东西都不能吃。”哈尔扭头望向布鲁斯卧室里落地窗外的天空，哥谭的天总是灰蒙蒙的，笼罩着厚厚的云层，今晚也不例外，但布鲁斯在哈尔闪亮的眼睛里看到了星星。  
“也许你是对的，夏洛克，又也许不是。我可以闭着眼睛飞到1417扇区；2888扇区的无人世界里藏着我的一架叫拦截者的宇宙飞船，她美极了，白色的船体上镶着绿钻，有着最动听的引擎声和全宇宙最快的速度，她能超越星辰，她的人工智能叫艾雅。”哈尔闭上眼，嘴角怀着那熟悉的、有些傻气的、飘飘忽忽的笑容，任谁都看得出他的心已经飞到了宇宙深处，发动者这那艘叫拦截者的、有着流线型设计的宇宙飞船。“我见过最贫瘠的星球，那里的原住民靠同类相食度日；也见过最荒芜的土地，那里的生命生活中恐惧中，以至于没有一条鱼儿敢朝陆地前进；有的星球将雌性视为恶兆———于是他们很快就成了宇宙最濒危的物种；我见过高度发达的文明与科技，见过宇宙各个物种和平共处、不存在歧视与战争的星球，我跟崇尚和平的种族对话，他们的语言像一首首歌———事实就是，或许我的确不会将自己拘泥于地球，安定下来不是我的天性，而宇宙又太过美妙了，我可以在其中穷尽一生。这就是为什么我和卡萝无论如何都成不了———她有她父亲留给她的公司，而我总热衷于一飞冲天。哪怕卡萝成为了星蓝石军团的女王，但我们也都明白，有些时候，爱情并不值得让我们为之做出牺牲。”  
那只无脚的鸟儿在他卧室中翻飞，唱着清脆的歌。  
布鲁斯不会告诉哈尔，在每一次他消失在星河中、然后又回来之后，哈尔都会变得和之前的那个哈尔不一样，不，不是性格，在性格方面，哈尔·乔丹永远是那个哈尔·乔丹，他变的是在其他方面。有时哈尔在联盟开会与闲聊中时不时会不经意地掺杂着一些晦涩难懂的词语（“巴维古拉那维尼*——哦该死，抱歉，奥利，口误了。”哈尔在一次从另一个宇宙回来后的会议上对奥利喊道）。有些听起来像韩语，有些则像德语与西班牙语的结合，而更多的是一些超脱地球人想象力极限之外的词音，或灵巧或含糊，甚至有些像来自宇宙古老深渊的低语，听上去既迷人又令人不寒而栗，有时还会配合上一些看上去有些滑稽的、明显不适用于地球上任何一个文明的手部动作；不存在于地球的生物形态或工具被他用灯戒塑造出来，除了他以外没有人知道如何操作那些令人咋舌的构造体。  
刚开始大家都会对此感到惊奇，久而久之也就习惯了。毕竟哈尔是他们之中唯数不多在银河中来回穿梭、与外星人共事的人。  
或许连哈尔自己都没有意识到，他正在不知不觉中变成一个宇宙生命体。  
又或许哈尔早已经意识到了，在他与联盟好友闲聊中他下意识讲出的那些有关外星的笑话或形容词，换来的是同伴迷惑或尴尬的神情。  
他与地球脱节了。  
他与全宇宙接轨了。  
那只无脚的鸟儿在他卧室中翻飞，布鲁斯想象着它何时会灵巧的从窗缝中飞出，直冲向宇宙。它太过于灵巧了，天生就属于天空，布鲁斯抓不住它。  
哈尔不像布鲁斯一样对自己的城市有着过于强烈的控制欲与执念，也没有收养一窝孩子，成日游走在花花公子与黑暗骑士之间。他没有多少牵挂，只要他愿意，他随时都能飞向高空，一走了之，像一颗流星一样消失，在随便宇宙哪一端中的一颗星星上扎根，给一株玫瑰浇水。  
他太爱自由了，以至于没有什么人与事能够留得住他。  
卡萝努力过了，哈尔也是。但他们最终还是失败了。  
以至于布鲁斯每当得到哈尔离开地球的消息时，都好奇他是否还会回来。  
“那你真应该和斯科特*谈一下。”布鲁斯戏谑道：“他总是试图以他自己为例劝说我通过结婚找到快乐。”  
“他和大芭达可没有一家家族企业需要打理，而且他们早就习惯了并肩作战。”哈尔指出：“何况这种落后的婚姻协议维护的是双方的利益，不是爱情。”  
（“你应该趁早放弃给哈尔当伴郎的念头，奥利。”布鲁斯在眺望塔的休息室里听见巴里对奥利说到：“哈尔跑熟了半个银河系，在他见识过这么多奇闻轶事后，我对他未来愿意安安稳稳呆在地球娶妻生子的可能性不抱期望。”）  
“的确，”布鲁斯回道：“你不能让你的另一半成日在宇宙另一端为你提心吊胆，也不能要求你的另一半过着像你一样疯狂的生活。”  
“其实从某种意义上来说，我和你都是疯子。”哈尔笑到，用手比了一个朝自己脑袋开枪的手势，“你是一个亿万富翁，收养了一堆孩子，每天晚上带着他们穿着花花绿绿的戏服、靠着一根钢丝在高楼之间荡来荡去，而我是一个试飞员，成天戴着戒指和一群牛鬼蛇神在宇宙里展开LED灯光秀节目。也难怪你说我们相似了。”  
“我们不是疯子，顶多是脑子里或多或少的缺了点什么。”布鲁斯反驳道：“作为单一个靠意志力和一枚戒指在宇宙间乱晃的人，你才是那个不正常的存在。”  
“嗨，那可是宇宙中最强大的武器！”哈尔喊道：“而你靠的只是一根钢丝。”  
“那是钩爪枪。我还有蝙蝠飞镖、烟雾弹、闪光弹、小型炸弹、蝙蝠衣和蝙蝠车，更重要的，我的脑子。”布鲁斯一脸鄙夷。  
“你非要在床上时也惹人讨厌，是吗？”哈尔愤愤的说，而布鲁斯哈哈大笑起来。  
真是奇怪，布鲁斯想。  
在联盟中从来最容易起冲突的两人，同床共枕时相处却能如此友好，甚至是自然。更奇怪的是，他注视着哈尔那充满笑意的眼睛，发现他俩显然都享受其中。这是布鲁斯在各种显然是侵犯个人隐私的调查之外第一次更深层次（从不同角度来说都是）的了解哈尔在鲁莽与热烈之下掩盖的的柔软。或许他们之间的关系不应该仅仅止步于这一夜情。  
“一群疯子试图毁灭或统治世界，与之相对的就需要一群疯子去守护世界，这很公平，不是？”哈尔嘟囔着，看着布鲁斯翻了个身，将阿尔弗雷德从被子上抱起来，这只不知道何时躲进他卧室的毛茸茸的小东西此时正不满的在他手里扭动着，布鲁斯思考着达米恩要过多久才会踢开他房间的门来找猫，然后发现自己正和正义联盟的元老级成员一起半裸着躺在床上，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
哈尔大笑着从他手里接过像一条出水的鱼一样疯狂挣扎着的阿尔弗雷德，开始给它做全身的按摩。“你知道吗？”他和布鲁斯注视着阿尔弗雷德在哈尔怀里舒服的翘起屁股，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。“当我第一次试图摸灵星时，如果不是灯戒及时翻译出了一堆脏话，我差点就让它抓烂了我的脸。”他看起来很认真的说道：“应该让你见识一下失去灯戒情况下的灯团，绝对能丰富你对于语言障碍的更好理解。”  
“所以这就是为什么你不和灯团成员在一起的原因？跨银河系的语言障碍？”  
“除开对方会在反物质宇宙里打造出一个新军团横行宇宙的可能性之外，是的。”哈尔摸着自己剃的干干净净的下巴，思索着说道：“你真应该亲眼看看凯尔和索拉尼亚试图抛开灯戒谈恋爱时候的样子，那简直无法收场。”  
“父亲！”布鲁斯刚想说些什么，卧室门就被达米恩猛地推开了。“你有看见阿尔弗雷德吗———”他看到正用最舒服的姿势半躺在床上的布鲁斯和哈尔时，猛地顿住了。  
“放轻松，小子。”哈尔咯咯笑着将阿尔弗雷德捧起来确保达米恩看见：“我们都穿着裤子呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德优雅的从哈尔指尖滑落，四脚着地落在布鲁斯裤子上（哈尔满意的看到布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德踩到他两腿之间时面部表情明显一僵），随即跳下床，蹦跶到达米恩脚边，用毛茸茸的尾巴扫过他黑色的裤腿，在上面留下一串浮毛。  
（“说真的，”看到布鲁斯抱完阿尔弗雷德后昂贵的黑色高领针织衫上留下一摊猫毛的滑稽场面，哈尔大笑着说：“你们在决定养猫前怎么不考虑一下弄一只全黑色的呢？别告诉我你每次打击犯罪前都要用粘毛器滚一遍你的蝙蝠战衣和蝙蝠车脚垫。”  
“实际上，我们用的是吸尘器。”布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，认真的说道。）  
达米恩弯腰抱起阿尔弗雷德，皱着眉头盯了懒洋洋地躺在布鲁斯身边的哈尔，仿佛试图让自己能像小乔一样从眼里射出热视线。半晌，他嘴里小声嘟囔着什么，然后扭身重重的关上了门。  
“他不会因为我跟你滚了床单就半夜摸到我公寓来用剑把我穿透在我那张破床上，对吧？”哈尔注视着达米恩消失的地方，笑眯眯地说到，眼睛弯弯的眯成一条缝，灯光映照在他眼缝中，闪闪发亮。布鲁斯则有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻头。  
“我爸已经是个成年人了，只要你们确保做好防护措施，我就不会这么做。”达米恩的声音从门外走廊尽头传来，哈尔看着布鲁斯更加尴尬的神情，笑得更加厉害了，迫使布鲁斯不得不采取行动将他的笑声堵回去。  
（“除了我以外有人说过你是个有控制欲的偏执狂吗？”哈尔在布鲁斯再一次企图探索他全身时注视着布鲁斯透蓝的眼睛，笑着说。  
“我可以说出很多。”布鲁斯含糊不清的说着，忙于啃咬哈尔的喉咙。“而你是那个心甘情愿和‘有控制欲的偏执狂‘上床的人。”  
“那么，作为世界上最伟大的侦探，你有没有想过或许我就是喜欢和这种类型的人上床？除了你以外我的名单里还有另外两个———”  
“哦，闭嘴吧，哈尔。”）

那只无脚的鸟儿在他卧室中翻飞，然后灵巧的从窗缝中飞出，直冲向宇宙，消失为一抹绿色。  
布鲁斯想知道他是否还能再见到它。

哈尔在恰到好处时离开了，指尖绿色的光芒预示着他的职责的召唤。  
他笑着和布鲁斯告别（“如果今晚过后你准备在你电脑里我的档案上多添几笔的话，不用告诉我你写了什么。”“你放心，我是不会把你的尺寸加进去的。”布鲁斯撇着嘴说到。哈尔哈哈大笑。），有些过于不谨慎的套上制服，飞出窗外。布鲁斯只希望没有狗仔队潜伏在他家附近。  
他注视着哈尔消失在哥谭上厚重的云层，突然有些希望哥谭的天气也能像海滨城一样晴空万里，至少这样哈尔的身影能在他视线中留久一点。  
“你为什么不留下他呢？”达米恩无声无息的出现在他身旁，怀中抱着阿尔弗雷德。蝙蝠家族的成员理所当然的都习得了蝙蝠侠的这一手（“看在耶稣基督的份上，这可不是个好习惯！”戈登警长无奈地揉着眼睛表示：“你们这是在致力于把我吓出心脏病。”）。  
“这不过是个一夜情而已，达米恩。于我于他都是。”布鲁斯有些意外达米恩对于哈尔并没有多少抵触情绪，这对于达米恩来说算得上难得。他没有回头：“更何况你不能试图拥有一颗星星。”  
“你可以花钱买下来，或者发明个什么滞留装置。”达米恩理直气壮。  
“这只是个比喻，达米恩。重点是，你不能用自己的意志去强求他人。”  
“我不明白。”他听见达米恩认真的说：“他看起来很喜欢你，但他依旧选择离开，你也显然有些钟情于他，但你依旧选择任他离开。为什么？”  
布鲁斯没有回答他。  
远处，哥谭上空的云层里出现了那熟悉的蝙蝠灯标志，布鲁斯最后望了一眼哈尔消失的位置，扭头带达米恩走出卧室。他们快步走入蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠车已经准备就绪，蓄势待发。  
如果今晚布鲁斯运气足够好的话，他能在云层的间隙中，看见浩瀚神秘星河里从遥远宇宙战场上传来的缥缈色光。

*沙漠中一无所有,一无所有非人之所求也：选自《阿拉伯劳伦斯》  
*tribble：星际迷航宇宙的小生物  
*巴维古拉那维尼尼托：变形金刚宇宙中宇宙问候语  
*斯科特：斯科特·弗里，奇迹先生


End file.
